This invention relates to a method and system that confirms that an electronic control unit has been properly mounted to a non-conductive surface.
An electronic control unit (ECU) is mounted within a vehicle and typically includes such components as a printed circuit board and housing member. Further, the ECU is electrically connected to such components as a front crash sensor, side crash sensor, or other similar sensing components.
Upon installation of the ECU within the vehicle, it is important to verify that the ECU is properly mounted. Traditionally, this verification is accomplished by performing ground detection of the housing to the vehicle mount formed from sheet metal. However, in certain configurations, the ECU has to be mounted to a nonconductive surface, such as a plastic radiator support, for example. In this configuration, ground detection is not possible.
Thus, it is desirable to have a method and system that can determine whether or not an ECU has been properly mounted to a non-conductive surface within the vehicle, as well as overcoming the other above mentioned deficiencies with the prior art.